guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Orosen's Staff
Uhhhh...Double Armor +5's? -—''The preceding unsigned comment was added by'' 72.59.200.71 ( ) }. :Why not? It's equivalent to a Defensive Staff of Defense...has Armor +5 from the staff head, and Armor +5 from the staff wrapping. --Dtremenak 11:58, 1 August 2006 (CDT) ::Another staff with this mod set that comes to mind is Morgriff's Staff. It's not uncommon. -Gares 12:02, 1 August 2006 (CDT) :::+10 armor is roughtly -17% damage from attacks and spells. unless your facing armor ignoring or degen, defensive/defense provides more longevity then hale/fortitude. --Honorable Sarah image:Honorable_Icon.gif 12:04, 1 August 2006 (CDT) ::::So there IS another that believes in defensive mods over fortitude mods? Even in my guild I am still the only one. *tear* :D -Gares 12:13, 1 August 2006 (CDT) :::::We are of a dying breed. Or, rather, everyone else would rather be of a dying breed than listen to us. -- Dashface 08:40, 2 August 2006 (CDT) ::::::Well, I used to think the +hp mods were utterly inferior to the +armor ones, but I've since discovered that the +hp aren't affected by death penalty. I can now see them being useful for "spike" prevention after one has died 2-3 times. Thus, I admit it's a valid choice between "would you rather be able to cope with dying or rather not die at all?" Personally, I still prefer +armor. ;) 134.130.4.46 06:45, 17 August 2006 (CDT) :::::::The best part about those that believe defensive mods to be better than fortitude, fortitude mods are expensive and you can make some money, cause they don't need them. Another, seems ANet does not think defensive mods are all that great either, since I see a lot of +5 defs on purples. Good for us. :D -Gares 08:09, 17 August 2006 (CDT) :::::You're not as alone as you may think. ;) --[[User:Eightyfour-onesevenfive|'84-175']] (talk) 08:28, 17 August 2006 (CDT) :As Honorable Sarah pointed out, there are situations where hale/fortitude is more advantageous... when facing armor ignoring damage and degen. Also, if protected by a Shelter spirit or a Protective Spirit, the upper portion of the large spikes is ignored anyways, making the +10 armor a moot point. I know I should go to guru for this, but i can't on this comp. So can someone tell me if this thing is worth anything, and how commonly it drops? many thanksDark0805 13:54, 9 April 2007 (CDT) : In my experience, it drops very little. I've killed him about 10 times right now and haven't got one drop. Got stuff like gold wands and a scroll, but little else. No idea of value though. Leeroythefeared 16:42, 2 September 2007 (CDT) ::got it! wohoo! Leeroythefeared 18:31, 4 September 2007 (CDT) :: First off, that guru site is horrible. Apart from it being hard to navigate, and not carrying any solid information you can't find on this wiki here, I've seen the auctions there and I'm LMAO at the prices they ask for absolute crap items. Not worth to be printed on my toilet paper. But anyway, I suppose Orosen's staff is decent. It has a unique skin for starters, which is a very good looking skin IMO. I suspect, as he isn't very easy to farm seing he comes with a mob carrying signet interrupts, that his staff drops more easily than over-farmed foes like Chkkr Thousand Tail and The Scar Eater and such. I did 6 runs, killed him first time, 4 failed runs (annoying interrupts ruined the damage output) then I managed to kill him again and hey presto, it dropped! I've collected similar data from others - it appears this drop rate is much better that those of the earlier mentioned bosses. PuppetX 06:52, 4 January 2008 (UTC) req why does it hav req 9 spawning even tho it halves casting time and recharge of restoration Aliblaster 10:19, 19 September 2007 (CDT) :Cause it's unique? lol, idk, never seen it Ingame --84.24.206.123 10:53, 19 September 2007 (CDT) :Most green items are req 9. It's one of the things which makes them good. Leeroythefeared 17:35, 20 September 2007 (CDT) ::I know this is insanely late but...the question was why is it req 9 spawning not why is it req 9 spawning. Sorry for restarting a year old conversation >< -->Suicidal Tendencie 22:19, 7 August 2008 (UTC) ::: The old ones are always the best :P. But seriously, its like saying why does the Brightclaw req spawning but HCT/HSR or restoration skills. I believe that every class (except wars,rangers,para,sin,derv obviously) has one of these staffs/wands. They req the primary attribute but HCT/HSR of another attribute. Maybe because every class should always have at least 9 in their respective primary attribute. [[User:Ipo|'}{Ipo™}{']] 22:28, 7 August 2008 (UTC) I know I farmed him bout 15 tims and i got 3 of these, there not that rare-- 22:56, 16 November 2007 (UTC) It might just be because im using full gero henches :) but ive farmed him 43 times and STILL not had it drop.